The present invention is related to a waved-edge cutter which is co-used with a waved-edge mold plate. Any of the sculptured marks of the adjustment bar can be freely selected as personally desired and the adjustment bar can be adjusted to align the sculptured mark with the standard point of the base seat. The locating legs of the base seat are inserted and located in the rail slot of the waved-edge mold plate and stably and firmly located at two points. The stabilizing wings of the base seat are attached to the waved-edge mold plate for stably and conveniently and truly cutting the paper with waved curves the same as the waved rail slot.
A conventional waved-edge scissors is used to cut a paper with waved edges. The blade of such waved-edge scissors has a short length. Therefore, in the case that the length of a paper is much longer than the length of the blade of the waved-edge scissors, it will be necessary to repeatedly scissor the paper. Such procedure is troublesome and time-consuming. Moreover, when secondarily scissoring the paper, it is hard to align the waved-edge scissors with the previously cut waved edge. Therefore, it often takes place that a waved edge fails to be flush with the other and an irregular curve is produced. Furthermore, the waved-edge scissors can only scissor the paper with a fixed pattern of waved edge. When it is desired to scissor the paper with various types of waved edges, a user must purchase many kinds of waved-edge scissors with different patterns of waved edge. This increases cost for the waved-edge scissors.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a waved-edge cutter. When cutting the paper, any of the sculptured marks of the waved-edge mold plate can be freely selected as personally desired and the adjustment bar can be adjusted back and forth to align the sculptured mark of the top face which is identical to the previously selected sculptured mark of the waved-edge mold plate with the standard point of the base seat. With one waved-edge mold plate, the paper can be cut with various types of waved curves, patterns and shapes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above waved-edge cutter in which when the waved-edge cutter is placed in the rail slot of the waved-edge mold plate, the locating legs on two sides of the base seat are respectively inserted into the desired rail slots of the waved-edge mold plate. The two locating legs are stably and firmly located at two points so that the paper can be stably and smoothly cut with a waved curve identical to the rail slot without deflection.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above waved-edge cutter in which a user""s hand can hold the holding recesses of the stabilizing wings of the base seat and the stabilizing wings of two sides of the base seat are attached to the waved-edge mold plate, whereby the paper can be stably, conveniently and truly cut with a waved curve without deflecting or derailing.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above waved-edge cutter in which the adjustment collar can be turned to change the resilience of the restoring spring. Therefore, the resilient tolerance of the blade bit 31 can be properly changed for suitably cutting papers with different thickness and materials.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above waved-edge cutter in which the waviness of all the rail slots of the waved-edge mold plate is in proportion to the distance between the two locating legs of the base seat so that the two locating legs are both inserted and located on the same waviness of the rail slot. In the case that the paper has a length longer than that of the rail slot and a secondary cutting is necessary, each cut curve will be flush with the other to achieve a smooth cut curve.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above waved-edge cutter in which by means of the clip member and the fitting cap, various kinds of blade bits with different functions are replaceable in accordance with the change of waviness of the rail slots of the waved-edge mold plate. Therefore, the blade bits can be more mobilely used and conveniently replaced and the cutting can be completed without turning the paper.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: